villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bowers Gang
The Bowers Gang are supporting antagonists in the Stephen King novel and film IT. They are Henry Bowers's minions and bullying rivals of the Lucky Seven whom they cruelly called "The Losers Club". Nature The Bowers Gang prominently acts to humiliate and bully kids in the town of Derry. Originally, the gang had a code by which they simply attacked kids and left adults alone. However, as the summer holidays progressed and Henry's sanity worsened, they went after adults too, in one case, Henry threw a rock at an old lady's car when she stopped to help Beverly. The Bowers Gang is also quite perverted and Henry sometimes indicates he wants to rape Beverly. Most of their actions are driven out of pure spite, for instance, Henry picks on Mike just because Mike is black. Henry is the leader of the gang, while Vic Criss is the second-in-command (secondary leader) and Belch Huggins is the muscle man, being bigger than the others at six feet tall (despite being 12 years old). Patrick Hockstetter is the most evil and psychopathic of the gang. Peter Gordon is most likely the most intelligent of the gang after Vic and is mentioned as a kid who likes to act tough but really isn't brave enough to try anything on his own. Moose Sadler and Gard Jagermeyer represent the gang's least intelligent members, Moose being half-retarded and Gard just being plain dumb. It is debatable whether Marcia Fadden is a member of the Gang, she does have an affinity for Henry Bowers and Peter Gordon and for being mean to kids younger than her, but she is much too cowardly to do anything by herself without Peter to protect her. She only appears once or twice in connection to Peter but it is presumed she is a member of the Gang because of her provocative nature and the fact she is Peter's girlfriend. Biography ''It'' (1990) As in the novel, Henry and the Bowers Gang are portrayed as the local bullies and antagonistic classmates of the Losers' Club, though only Patrick Hockstetter and Gard Jagermeyer are absent from this adaptation. Here (most likely being that this version takes place in 1960), the Bowers Gang are given more greaser-type appearances than in the novel, as they are all seen wearing unzipped jackets, and the smarter bullies of the gang (Victor "Vic" Criss and Peter Gordon) are shown to be more unscrupulous, the one exception being when Henry tries to carve his name on Ben Hanscom with a switchblade and Vic tries to object by commenting "Come on. Don't really cut him". Additionally, Vic and Belch's deaths in the miniseries differ well from the novel as rather than killing them in the form of Frankenstein's Monster, "It" kills them in the form of the "Deadlights", first killing off Vic, who had separated to ambush the Losers per Henry's instructions, and later Belch when he was holding Stan Uris when Henry was preparing to kill him, only for Belch to be sucked through a pipe by the Deadlights and eaten. ''It'' (2017) Henry Bowers and his gang again appear as antagonists to the Losers' Club. This time, Peter Gordon, Moose Sadler, and Gard Jagermeyer are absent from this adaptation and (contrary to both the novel and miniseries), rather than being the same age as the Losers, the Bowers Gang are portrayed as older teenagers. Reginald "Belch" Huggins is also be portrayed somewhat differently than the novel and miniseries. While still being the most physically strong yet clumsy bully of the group, he is more stockily-built and more average in height, being dwarfed by the taller Patrick Hockstetter (both facts being contrary to Belch's earlier depictions of being bigger and taller than the rest of his friends, standing six feet tall, though no older than any of them). ''It: Chapter Two'' (2019) TBA Members *Henry Bowers (leader) *Vic Criss (second-in-command) *Belch Huggins *Patrick Hockstetter *Peter Gordon *Gard Jagermeyer (not official member) *Moose Sadler *Marcia Fadden Trivia *Because of her romance with Peter Gordon, Marcia Fadden is sometimes considered a member of the Bowers Gang, at least in the novel anyway. *Peter Gordon, Vic, and Belch were perhaps the most humane of the Gang and the only ones closest to redeeming themselves. *In fact in the novel, it is suggested if Belch had lived until he was an adult, he may have actually learned to be gentler. *Henry seems to bind the gang together through manipulation, fear, and brutality, even though its mentioned that Vic and Belch really are his best friends, the others only seem to hang about with him through fear of his brutality. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Evil from the Past Category:In Love Category:Rapists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Addicts Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Stalkers Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Vandals Category:Barbarian Category:Gangs Category:Gangsters